Dentro de mi cabeza
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Son cosas que nunca saldran...que quiero decirte...que quiero que sepas.-- ICHIRUKI
1. Para Rukia

**N/A: **Un pequeño drabble. Dentro de la cabeza de ambos...lo que cada uno piensa. Secretos que hablan por si solos. Disfruten

* * *

Ah…Rukia, la pesadez de tu belleza solo podría ser comparada con las estrellas del cielo, numerosas y permanentes sonríen desde arriba como tu silueta divina que bajo desde el infinito azul.

Yo…jamás me había topado con alguien de este calibre, eres fuerte y delicada como las rosas con sus espinas…eres la mujer perfecta por bella y transparente, por ser tan franca y eres todo lo que pudo haber sido mi mundo. Eres lo que me trae de vuelta.

Si supieras todo lo que causas en mi con el simple hecho de cruzar la mirada con mis ojos tímidos y pequeños…si supieras que el rubor de mis mejillas se intensifica con verte cerca, que todas las noches deseo y quiero dormir en tus brazos…como lo hace ese peluche de conejo al que le tengo tanta maldita envidia.

Y confío en que un día todo lo que quiero será realidad…porque soy muy torpe para decir lo que siento y muy duro para al menos mostrarlo un poco. Pero si oyeras cómo se comporta mi corazón a tu lado, Rukia, duele de como bombea la sangre con fuerza para llevarla hasta los lugares más recónditos de mi cuerpo, sabrías entonces, Rukia…que desde el primer momento en el que entraste por mi ventana, supe que no eras mujer ordinaria, que como tu…salen cada millón de años. Y me siento con suerte al pensar que estás conmigo.

Creí que este tipo de cosas jamás me pasarían. El amor era para mí una cosa que sale en las películas, un invento del ser humano para sentirse querido y poder sobrevivir. Me había tocado mucha gente que me confesaba un sentimiento parecido, pero mi cabeza simplemente no lo entendía…Ahora abro los ojos y veo…que de no ser por ti, Rukia, hubiera crecido a ser un amargado, sin familia. Sin nada. Un ermitaño maldiciendo a la vida en los recovecos de la montaña más alejada e inhóspita de la tierra.

Y por eso debo agradecerte por haber despertado estas c osas en mi…por ser como eres, maldita sea, solo el hecho de que eres TU me llena el alma de alegría.

Te amo Rukia.

Y como me gustaría que lo supieras.


	2. Para Ichigo

**N-A: **Segundo Drabble. Rukia tiene cosas en la cabeza. Mas secretos que tambien hablan por si solos. Disfruten.

Oh Ichigo…esa manera de ser de ti como me vuelve loca…tu manera de hablar, como piensas, como actúas, eres y serás el hombre de mis sueños. Como si lo hubiesen sacado de alguna de mis fantasías…aquí estas, junto a mí. Nunca pensé que me encontraría con alguien como tú. Eres ahora como algo esencial, mi droga, mis ganas de seguir adelante.

Al llegar al mundo real pensé que sería aburrido. Como siempre lo fue la tierra en mis pocas excursiones a ella. Pero entonces te vi, Ichigo. El color de tu cabello y ojos fueron suficiente para atraer mi mirada hacia ti. Soy muy débil en ese aspecto. Deberías verme cuando andas con el torso descubierto.

Eres imposible. Te gusta retarte a ti mismo, siempre pasas tus límites…eres fuerte y perspicaz…eres todas esas cosas que me jalan de vuelta al mundo.

Tu belleza pasa fronteras. Nunca jamás veré a un hombre con interés si no se llama Ichigo y es pelirrojo. Eres el único…jamás pensé que una shinigami podría experimentar un tipo de sentimiento parecido…Sabia que están permitidos. Pero de ti, un humano, sé que rompo varias reglas. Pero no me importa ni un comino.

Me alegra verte alegre. No me importa si en dos meses ya no me amas…si te veo contento con otra mujer seré feliz. Quiero que tengas eso en cuenta…siempre apoyare todo eso que hagas, todo lo que te aflige, todas las cosas malas, yo podre estar ahí.

Si supieras como me pongo cuando me ves…cuando me cargas y me tocas…y hasta cuando dices mi nombre…a veces…(que digo a veces…) quiero dormir en tus brazos, o simplemente tocarte en la noche. Mientras tanto, Chappy hace ese roll por ti. Por eso nunca duermo sin él.

Las sensaciones que me causas…todo lo que mi mente es capaz de albergar ha sido por ti.

Jamás pensé que sería capaz de amar así a alguien...te lo agradezco Ichigo, porque eres la primera persona a la que le daría la vida…y la siguiente, y la siguiente…y todas las demás que se me concedan. Ahora sé, que todo lo que leí en esas novelas de amor pueden pasar. Pero tenemos una manera diferente de escribirlo.

Te Amo, Ichigo.

Y…como me gustaría que lo supieras.


End file.
